


scars

by damnmysterytome



Series: kastledevil [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Kastledevil + Scars</p>
            </blockquote>





	scars

Matt and Frank are both littered with scars that Karen spends too much time focusing on with her hands or her mouth. She knows where every single scar is located, knows most of the stories behind them. There’s so many she’s sure that both of them lose track of where they came from. Their scars are nothing new. She’s used to them. She’s not horrified or surprised when a new one forms. For Matt and Frank, however, each scar on Karen’s perfect skin is sickening.

She’s been home for weeks after being abducted by a serial killer and tortured for days, but you’d think she was just brought home the day before. She won’t let Frank or Matt touch her, not for long at least, and she wakes up screaming every few hours every time she goes to sleep. Frank and Matt take turns dealing with the scum of Hell’s Kitchen, the other staying home with Karen. Karen doesn’t get much work done at all, although her boss is understanding and doesn’t fire her.

Karen sits up on the couch and she’s screaming and scratching at her neck to try to pull on the chain that was once around her neck, catching Matt’s attention. He was in the kitchen, but within seconds, he’s on the couch behind Karen, his arms around her. He’s holding her arms down because they  _have_ to hold her arms down when she’s having a nightmare or she’s going to hurt herself. Matt whispers in her ear low, talking to her about anything he can think of until she’s not screaming and trying to scratch at herself anymore.

Matt moves to face Karen when she’s calmed down a bit, but she’s still upset. She’s still crying and hyperventilating. It’s breaking his heart to see her like this and he wishes Frank was here to help. On their own, they could handle Karen well. It’s easier with Frank. His hands come up to her face and he cups her cheeks, running his thumbs over her face. “Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” It seems weird for a blind man to say those words but just because he can’t look in her eyes doesn’t mean Karen can’t use his eyes as an anchor to hold herself together. Karen’s eyes focus on Matt’s and he can hear her heartbeat starting to slow down. “You’re okay. He’s dead. He can’t hurt you. No one is going to hurt you.” He knows he can’t predict that. He shouldn’t have said that. “Talk to me.” Matt pleads.

His plead makes a new set of tears come out. She hasn’t really talked to either Matt or Frank about what’s happened to her. She doesn’t want to talk about it, but she wants it to be over. “I just feel like it’s never going to be over.” Karen chokes out, breaking her eye contact with Matt and placing her hand on her forehead. “I feel like it’s always going to be there, crushing me. I feel like I’m never not going to feel his hands on me or his knife or..” Karen dissolves into tears again and Matt sits there for a few moments awkwardly before reaching out for her. She jerks away from him for a moment but he’s resilient this time.

“Will you let me hold you? Please.” His voice is gentle and his touch is even more so as his hands rest on her shoulders. Karen can feel the weight of Matt’s hands on her shoulders and his words remind her of how long it’s been since she’s been held, since she’s let either Matt or Frank hold her. She can’t remember, but she thinks its when they found her. When Matt was so desperate to find Karen that he asked Frank for help. It’s been at least since then since she’s been really held, the kind of held you need to be after being kidnapped and tortured by a serial killer.

Karen nods and she scoots closer to Matt, adjusting on the couch until she’s curled into his side and both of his arms are around her. His hold is firm but if she wants to get out of his arms she can easily do so. She sighs heavily as she allows herself to really be held outside of a few minutes after a nightmare, shutting her eyes and losing herself half on top of Matt. He brushes hair from her face and his lips are on her forehead softly, fingers running up and down her arm. She falls asleep soon afterwards.

Frank doesn’t announce his presence when he comes up behind Matt and Karen sitting on the couch, he knows that Matt knows he’s there. His hand briefly curls around the back of Matt’s neck before he clears his throat and speaks. “How’s she doin’?” He asks, his hand dropping from Matt’s neck as he comes around the couch.

“She’s been sleeping for a record three hours and she’s letting me hold her. She’s good.” Matt says, turning his head in Frank’s general direction. “You should get yourself cleaned up, so she doesn’t see you like that.”

“You can’t even see me like that.” Frank comments but he knows Matt is right, heading towards the bathroom. He returns around twenty minutes later with two mugs in his hand, one with coffee and the other with some herbal tea bullshit. He hands one to Matt and moves Karen’s legs just enough that he can sit down, setting them down on top of his lap. He runs his hand over Karen’s bare leg, stopping just under a pink scar from the man he killed. “I wish I had kept that asshole alive just a little bit longer.” He admits.

“I wish I’d gotten my hands on him.” Matt admits, bringing the tea to his mouth and taking a slow sip. He pulls the mug from his face and leans forward a bit just to set the mug down on the table in front of him. He leans back into the couch and settles in place. Frank offers to carry her to bed, but they both know it’s probably a good idea to move her as little as possible. Especially when this is the most she’s slept in weeks.

Frank and Matt sit on the couch, silently drinking from their respective mugs until Karen’s sitting up screaming and Frank is the one catching her and holding her down this time.

 

 


End file.
